Building A Mystery'
by Lornyl Mahtsae
Summary: It's PG-13, because it's a bit icky... But that what you get when you describe Spike and Drusilla. I bet you can guess, It's a song fic...


'Building A Mystery' is © to: Sarah McLachlin…Not me… Spike and Drusilla and Buffy etc. are © to: Joss Whedon etc. Please, no suing…J Oh, and By the Bye, I didn't choose this song _just because it has the word 'Vampire' in it_.

PS: The word 'defiled' has more than one meaning… In this filk, it means, Messed-Up…

****

"Building A Mystery"

By: Myself…

"Spikey? Is that you? Have you been a naughty boy this morning? Is your skin burnt and crawling with little buggies? If it is, can I rip it off and make it all better?" Drusilla cooed in her usual, misty voice…

"Not tonight, Dru…" Spike replied, he was too tired to play games at the moment…

"I'm a princess…" 

"That you are, Dru…"

"It's so cold…"

Their bloodless forms embraced to take in a toothy kiss, vampire or not… Love's a Funny thing…

You come out at night,

That's when the energy comes—

And the Dark sides' light,

And the Vampires roam…

You stretch your Asterware

And your suicide pone,

And a cross from a faith that died,

Before Jesus came,

Building A Mystery…

They took shelter under an old broken-down church.

Nothing lived, but the fowl stench of death lingered at every turn… This was a true Vampire's lair. Her cold Raven hair and Moonlight-skin hovered over a collection of dolls. All defiled in one way or another. Her favorite doll, Miss Edith. The doll with the blindfold. Others were missing heads, appendages, eyes. Some even had their mouths, arms or legs bound, and were even hanging upside-down or from their necks. A twisted practice… at the moment, they were having a tea party.

The seeing vampire closed her eyes… ever so gently, she twisted the head off of one of the dolls.

"When babies are coming from the sky like rain… she is a bright light in the storm, and yummy, too… And all of the little tin soldiers are being thrown into the fire… Fire hurts… And everything I put into the ground withers and dies… Look, my sparrow is coming alive again Spike."

She shook the cage of a dead bird. Tried to get it to sing… Offered it a seed…

You live in a church,

Where you sleep with voodoo dolls.

And you won't give up the search,

For the ghosts in the halls.

Their body temperature was not human either. Their cold flesh could be identified as what it was in a second… Dead… And the purest of lights… The sun, it burned. Burned the cold dead flesh that was never meant to keep moving…

You wear sandals in the snow

And a smile that won't wash away,

Can you look out the window,

Without your shadow getting in the way?

Can you resist the lovely gifts and charm of a vampire? I really think not…

You're so beautiful,

Living edge and charming.

And so careful when I'm in your arms…

Until you snap my neck to save me for later… As a late night snack, no doubt…

'Cause you're workin', on Building a Mystery,

Holdin' on, and Holdin' it in;

Yeah, you're workin', Building a Mystery,

And choosing so carefully…

When will he drink the blood of an unsuspecting victim, he does not time it… Whichever poor unlucky bloke happens to get in the way…

And a vampire never cries… It's tears of blood and hate…

You woke up screaming aloud,

A Prayer from your secret guard.

You feed off of fears,

And hold back your tears, Oh;

There's no escaping the toothy smile of a vampire… To escape them, you must run for the day…

You give us a tantrum,

And a know-it-all grin.

Just when we need one,

When the evenin's 'fin…

"He was such a lovely person before I killed him… Spike, such a lovely person. I wish I could do it again…" Drusilla whispers to Spike, but looking at the doll in her left hand, referring to the dead body in her right…

Oh, You're a beautiful,

A beautiful Fu¿#ed-up man,

You're setting up your razor,

While it's dry…

Oh, 'cause you're workin', on Building a Mystery,

Holdin' on, and Holdin' it in;

Oh, yeah, You're workin', on Buildin' a Mystery,

And choosing so carefully…

Ooh, You're workin', Building a Mystery,

Holdin' on, and Holdin' it in;

Ooh, Yeah, you're workin', Building a Mystery,

And choosing so carefully,

Yeah you're workin', Building a Mystery,

Holdin' on, and Holding it in;

Oh, Yeah, you're workin', Building a Mystery,

And choosing so carefully…

And the Vampire looks so peaceful when it's sleeping…

You're Building a Mystery…

****

A/N:Okay, now. Please don't criticize… I thought it was okay, really…


End file.
